The present invention relates generally to differentials and more particularly to differential gearing for motor vehicle differentials driving differentially automobile wheels when turns are made to the left or right.
Conventional motor vehicle differentials have differential gearing in which bevel drive gears are driven by an input drive shaft and the driven gears are also bevel gears. The differential gearing itself is constituted by a carrier extending integrally from the driven gear with a planetary gear supported on the carrier. A pair of sun gears are connected to the right and left wheel output drive shafts and mesh with the planetary gear. The known differential constructions have shortcomings as to smoothness of operation, efficiency of power transmission, simplicity, size, operational life and production costs therefor.